Total Drama Awesomeness
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Eighteen old contestants along with two new contestants head to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in an all new season of Total Drama. Gwen/OC. R&R please.
1. Welcome Back to Wawanakwa!

**Welcome Back to Wawanakwa!**

In the middle of a Lake Wawanakwa in outside of the District Municipality of Muskoka in Ontario, Canada, lays a large island. On the island is a camp called Camp Wawanakwa.

Located in the main camp area are two cabins, which are further divided into boys and girls, a communal bathroom, an outhouse that also serves as a confessional, and the main lodge.

Just west of the main camp site is the campfire pit. The only way onto the island is by boat or plane, normally coming to rest at the dock.

Other additional landmarks include a forest, a boathouse and a cave. Aside from the main camp, most of the island is filled with trees and mountains, one of the most famous being the large, one thousand foot-high mountain.

A man of average-height with a model-like face walked across the pier. He had black hair with dark gray highlights that showed his age and black eyes.

"Welcome back to season seven of Total Drama! I'm your host Chris McLean. Season one was just the island, season two was a blockbuster, season three was a musical all over the world, season four was a toxic dump that got me sent to prison, season five was reminiscing on the past, and season six was a whole new island! Now season seven is going to be the most awesome, most epic, most _dramatic_ season Total Drama has had to date. This fact has led me to name this season of Total Drama, Total… Drama… Awesomeness!" the man introduced himself to the cameras.

A large boat that carried several young adults came into view.

"Ah, our twenty contestants have arrived!" Chris called out.

The boat pulled up to the dock and a large African American man stepped out onto the dock. He was bald and had a mustache and beard. He was muscular and most likely ex-military. He looked like one mean SOB.

"Ah, my loyal partner, Chef Hatchet. Say hi to the viewers, Chef," Chris said as the cameraman aimed his camera at Chef.

"I hate this job," Chef grumbled.

The first contestant walked off the boat and looked grim as if she did not want to be on the island.

"Our first contestant and runner-up to Total Drama Island, it's Gwen!" Chris called out.

"I don't know how you got me back on this show, but I am not a happy person," Gwen growled at Chris.

Gwen was a short young woman with shoulder-length black hair with teal highlights and black eyes.

The second contestant walked off the boat and ran over to hug Gwen, lifting her off the ground in his large arms.

"And the party animal himself, it's Owen!" Chris introduced the second contestant.

"Woohoo! I'm so glad to be back, Chris! And Gwen is here with me! Woohoo! Awesome!" Owen called out excitedly.

Owen was a large young man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Owen, please put me down," Gwen pleaded with him.

Owen released her and looked at his friend bashfully.

"Glad to see you too, Owen," Gwen said, offering a slight smile for her friend.

"And here's the third contestant, Izzy!" Chris called out.

Gwen looked alarmed and Owen looked indifferent. He and Izzy were a couple during the first three seasons, but after Izzy hit her head and became super intelligent, she broke up with him. She has since lost her super intelligence, but they haven't gotten back together.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Izzy screamed, jumping onto Owen's back.

Owen snickered as Izzy picked through his hair like a chimpanzee.

The next fifteen contestants walked off the boat.

"And we have Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, B, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Harold, DJ, Katie, and Sadie!" Chris introduced the rest of the contestants.

"Chris, we got two more still on the boat," Chef pointed out.

"Well they need to hurry up and get their butts off the boat," Chris growled.

The first one off the boat was a tall, handsome man with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a thick beard. He wore glasses and had a confident face. He walked across the dock and stood next to Gwen.

"Nice hair," he complimented her genuinely, causing Gwen to blush.

"Alright, the nineteenth contestant, Benjamin!" Chris introduced the contestant.

The final contestant walked off the boat and looked around at everyone. He had black hair slicked back and dark eyes surrounded by shadow. He looked at everyone wickedly before standing at the end of the line of contestants.

"And the final contestant, Damien!" Chris introduced the final contestant.

(Confessional)

"This season is mine," Heather said, pointing at the camera.

"This is gonna be fun," Benjamin said.

"I am not going to fall for anymore contestants on this damn show!" Gwen insisted.

(End Confessional)

"Alright, first thing's first, we need to divide you all up into the two teams!" Chris said as he and Chef led the contestants to the campfire pit where the elimination ceremony would normally take place.

He held up two flags, one of them had a burning phoenix on it and the other one had a golden lion on it.

"The two teams this year shall be the Burning Phoenixes and the Golden Lions!" Chris announced.

"Hm, nice names," Benjamin and Gwen said at the same time.

They both looked at each other, but Gwen looked away quickly.

(Confessional)

"I swear to God I'm not!" Gwen insisted.

(End Confessional)

"When I call your name, you will be on the Burning Phoenixes. Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, and Benjamin!" Chris announced.

They all walked to the side with the phoenix flag on it.

"The rest of you are Lions," Chris said.

The rest of the contestants walked to the other side.

"The first challenge will be soon. Until then, you may mingle and become acquainted with your fellow contestants," Chris said as he and Chef left the contestants to themselves.

"So, since I'm the new guy, I might as well introduce myself first. My name is Benjamin, but please call me Ben," Benjamin introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ben, my name is Zoey," the redhead indie chick introduced herself.

"My name is Mike," Mike introduced himself.

The rest of the campers introduced themselves.

On the Golden Lions' side, Heather and Duncan were at each other's throats while Bridgette and B tried quelling their fighting.

"Alright, now that you're all acquainted with each other, it's time to tell you all what the first challenge is going to be!" Chris announced, returning with Chef.

"What is it Chris?" Owen asked.

"It's a three-legged and three-armed race around the beach," Chris said.

The contestants looked at him questioningly and the Total Drama host sighed.

"You will be paired up with members of your team by me, your adjacent arms and legs will be tied together, and you will have to race around the entire island. The first team to get back to the docks wins first choice between our two cabins!" Chris announced, pointing over to the two cabins in the main campsite.

One of them was a dinky, falling apart cabin while the other was an extravagant, fancy spa resort. Naturally everyone wanted the spa resort.

"I remember the spa from season five," Zoey said.

Several of the past contestants nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's divide you up into teams! I'm thinking a little boy/girl could keep things interesting," Chris said, winking over at the contestants.

"The first team for the Burning Phoenixes is going to be Gwen and Benjamin!" Chris announced.

Gwen looked unhappy at the choice, but Ben just had a smile on his face.

(Confessional)

"Of all the guys, it had to be him?" Gwen asked the cameras, burying her scarlet face in her hands.

"Hey, I got teamed up with the pretty girl. Heh, nice," Ben said to the cameras.

(End Confessional)

"Oh and Chris, I prefer being called Ben, Benjamin is too formal and long of a name for _this _kind of show," Ben said as he walked over to stand next to Gwen.

"Whatever," Chris responded, waving Ben off.

Chef approached the two contestants and tied their adjacent arms and legs together. He sneered as he pushed them both over onto their backs.

"Oh this is not going to be fun," Ben said, looking over at Gwen.

Chris went on to make the rest of the partners for both the Burning Phoenixes and Golden Lions.

The teams ended up being Owen and Dawn, DJ and Izzy, Leshawna and Mike, Zoey and Harold, Noah and Lindsay, Bridgette and B, Geoff and Katie, and Sadie and Damien.

All ten duos stood at the starting line and Chris pulled out an air horn.

"Oh yeah, if you get cut loose from your partner, your entire team loses, so stay together," Chris said, blowing the air horn for all the contestants to begin the race.


	2. Waddle Little Penguins Waddle!

**Waddle Little Penguins Waddle!**

All ten duos were waddling across the sand, trying to get a lead in the race.

The positions each team held were Gwen/Ben, Duncan/Heather, Bridgette/B, Geoff/Katie, DJ/Izzy, Owen/Dawn, Leshawna/Mike, Zoey/Harold, Noah/Lindsay, and Sadie/Damien.

"Alright, we're in the lead," Ben pointed out.

"Good, keep going," Gwen said.

"Yeah, so tell me about yourself," Ben said.

"Not much to tell," Gwen responded.

"Oh come on, I can take one look at you and I can see you have some good stories to tell," Ben insisted.

"Nope, I got nothing. How about you?" Gwen asked, trying to end the conversation about herself.

"Well I'm a self-published author and currently going to a community college back in the states," Ben said.

"Nice, what do you write?" Gwen asked.

"Horror, science fiction, fantasy, and the occasional crime noir," Ben responded.

Gwen looked at Ben in surprise. She never pegged him to being a writer, especially a horror writer.

"Watch out!" Ben called out, stepping to the side, causing Gwen to move out of the way of a flying snapping turtle.

It instead clamped down onto Heather's arm, causing the Queen Bee to scream out in pain. Duncan was too busy laughing at his partner's expense to pry it off, but soon joined her in pain-filled yells as a second flying snapping turtle hit him between his legs.

Gwen and Ben looked at each other.

"Run," they told each other in unison.

They began waddling as fast as they could as more snapping turtles were launched from hidden catapults in the sand. Several contestants went down with snapping turtles clamping down onto various body parts.

Soon enough all ten duos got through the snapping turtle catapults either without injury or snapped by snapping turtles. Owen had a great deal of them on him due to him shielding the petite Dawn.

"Oh, don't worry Owen, I see happiness in your future," Dawn said mysteriously.

"What about food? Is there food in my future?" Owen asked.

Dawn thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yes there is food in your future Owen," Dawn added, smiling at her large partner.

"Alright!" Owen shouted excitedly.

Gwen and Ben were still in first place and were soon approaching the second corner of the island.

"Watch out for more traps," Ben warned Gwen.

She nodded in agreement and they both slowly walked through the second corner of the island.

Suddenly a paddle swung out of the ground behind Gwen and smacked her on the butt.

"Ah!" she yelled out, fighting a losing battle to a blush.

Ben looked at her and snickered a bit.

"Don't laugh," Gwen growled.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were trying to fight the enjoyment of being spanked," Ben pointed out.

"Shut it!" Gwen snapped, glaring at her partner.

(Confessional)

Gwen was sitting in the outhouse with her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her knees.

"God, kill me now," she begged.

(End Confessional)

Ben and a still blushing Gwen got through the paddles as more came up and hit them in various parts of their bodies and gained even more of a lead as the rest of the contestants got to the paddles.

They swung out of the sand and paddled everyone mercilessly, except for Damien and Sadie. They hadn't even gotten to the second corner due to Damien walking so slowly.

"Come on Damien, we need to hurry up!" Sadie called out.

"No," Damien responded ominously, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to throw the challenge for us?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe," Damien responded, suddenly pulling a knife.

Sadie gasped as Damien cut the rope bounding them together. He then pushed her into the paddle area and one swung up and hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Damien then proceeded to purposely twist his ankle and fall to the ground clutching it as Chris flew overhead in his helicopter.

He pulled out a megaphone.

"Alright, the challenge is over. A duo from the Golden Lions has been cut loose from their bounds; therefore, the Burning Phoenixes win the challenge and get first choice between the cabins!" Chris announced.

The Golden Lions sighed in disappointment while the Burning Phoenixes cheered together.

"Chef will come around to free all you guys from each other and bring you back to camp so the Phoenixes may choose what cabin they want to pick! Lions, I will be seeing your sappy butts at the elimination ceremony tonight where one of you will be going home!" Chris announced.

Chef came around, freed all the duos and picked them up on a cart with a large back for them all to sit on. Ben tapped Gwen on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for laughing at you and I promise not to tell anyone about the paddles," he whispered into her ear.

Gwen looked at Ben strangely as he pulled away from her without waiting for her response.

(Confessional)

"He has got to be the strangest guy ever, but not in a bad way…," Gwen said to the cameras.

"I'm not like most other guys," Ben admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

(End Confessional)

Heather glared at Damien and Sadie, who was starting to come to.

"Who cut the ropes?" she asked both of them venomously.

"She did! I had twisted my ankle and was lagging behind, she was getting upset and said I was just throwing the challenge for the other team to win and then pulled loose," Damien insisted.

"Sadie wouldn't act like that!" Katie insisted, helping her BFF.

"How did she get knocked out?" Geoff asked.

"She ran into the paddle area and one smacked her in the face," Damien said.

"Let me see your ankle," Bridgette said, moving over to Damien.

He showed her his ankle and it was indeed swollen.

"Yep, he did twist it," Bridgette said.

Chef then dropped the contestants off at the main camp where the two entirely different cabins stood. Katie supported Sadie while Geoff supported Damien.

"So Phoenixes, which cabin do you guys choose as your home for the rest of the season?" Chris asked.

Every member of the Burning Phoenixes pointed at the extravagant spa resort.

"Good choice. Now the Lions get the leftovers. The crappy cabin on the right!" Chris shouted excitedly, pointing at the other cabin.

They all lowered their heads in disappointment and then glared at Sadie.

"See you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight," Chris said as he left to let the campers get situated in their new digs.

The Burning Phoenixes got to the spa resort and a butler opened the door for them.

"Welcome to your new cabin, sirs and madams," the butler said curtly.

Inside the spa resort was fancy.

"This is awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"Hell yeah it is," Ben agreed, high-fiving Owen.

"Yo, there's a hot tub!" DJ called out.

"HOT TUB PARTY!" Owen exclaimed.

The Burning Phoenixes all got dressed in their swimsuits and went into the large hot tub together.

Ben and Gwen smiled at each other.

(Confessional)

"I do not like Ben. He's so annoying and kind and smart and humble and handsome and…," Gwen rambled on before stopping when she realized what she was saying.

"Yeah, Gwen is cool. She's pretty, smart, and honest," Ben admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

(End Confessional)

That night while the Phoenixes continued their hot tub party, the Lions were sitting on the wooden bleachers in front of Chris and Chef. Chef held a platter in his hand with nine marshmallows.

"You all have voted and one of you will be going home tonight," Chris said.

(Confessional)

"This is what you get for throwing the challenge and making us sleep in that piece of shi…," Heather said before being cut off.

"I know Sadie didn't do all those things that Damien claimed. She wouldn't. He's lying. Is he?" Katie said to the cameras.

(End Confessional)

"And the ones that do not have to walk the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers out of here are Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Katie, B, Lindsay, and Duncan!" Chris called out, throwing the contestants he named off a marshmallow.

All that remained were Sadie and Damien.

"There is only one marshmallow and the camper that gets this marshmallow is… Damien!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow at him.

Damien caught it with ease and looked at Sadie as she started to tear up.

"But I didn't even cut the ropes," she insisted as Katie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Sadie," Katie said to her, trying to provide some form of comfort.

"Bye Sadie, you've been voted off," Chris said as Chef dragged Sadie away crying.

"Goodnight Lions. Have… fun in your piece of… cabin," Chris said, stumbling to find the appropriate words.

(Voting Results)

Noah: Sadie

Bridgette: Sadie

Geoff: Sadie

B: Sadie

Duncan: Sadie

Heather: Sadie

Lindsay: Cookie

Katie: Damien

Sadie: Damien

Damien: Sadie

Sadie: 7 Votes

Damien: 2 Votes

Cookie: 1 Vote?

Sadie gets voted off.

(Confessional)

"That's what you get, Sadie, I needed to sleep in that resort!" Heather snapped at the cameras.

"I know Damien is lying about Sadie cutting the ropes. She would never do that!" Katie insisted.

"One by one, they will all go down," Damien said, laughing maniacally to the cameras.

(End Confessional)

Gwen was lying on her bed in her own room. She had a sketchpad and was sketching a picture of Ben with a heart around it. She then noticed a remote controlled helicopter with a camera filming this and grabbed the toy helicopter before breaking it over her knee.

(Confessional)

"I do not like Ben!" Gwen insisted angrily, but futilely.

(End Confessional)

"Well one down, nineteen to go to see who will be the winner of Total… Drama… AWESOMENESS!" Chris shouted at the cameras as he watched Chef sail off with the still-crying Sadie in the Boat of Losers.


	3. Capture The Flag Paintball!

**Capture The Flag Paintball! **

It was around five o'clock in the morning and Ben was already awake. He was sitting on a chair out on the deck next to the hot tub. He had a pad of paper on his lap and was busy jotting down some ideas for a new story.

"What are you doing up this early?" Gwen asked, appearing at the door.

"Good morning to you too," Ben responded, offering her a smile.

"Good morning," Gwen responded, rolling her eyes as she walked outside, and sat down on a chair next to Ben.

"I usually get up this early to write, I write better in the morning," Ben said.

"Cool. Did you happen to bring any of your books with you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I actually did. Do you want to read them sometime?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Gwen said, smiling.

(Confessional)

"Just because I take an interest in his books doesn't mean I like him," Gwen insisted, but then sighed.

(End Confessional)

At around six o'clock, the loudspeaker in the middle of camp began playing a military wake up song, waking everyone who wasn't already awake.

"Wake up campers! Time for the next challenge!" Chris's voice came from the loudspeaker.

Both teams came out of their respective cabins.

"Never thought I would sleep so well here," Owen said, stretching.

He was then hit in the side of a head with a small shoe.

"Shove it Owen, and give me back my shoe!" Heather snapped angrily.

"Good morning campers! Are you ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked optimistically.

He got venomous glares from the Golden Lions.

"What's the next challenge, Chris?" Ben asked.

"It's gonna be a game of capture the flag paintball war!" Chris shouted as Chef came up with several paintball guns in a bag.

Chef distributed the paintball guns to the Burning Phoenixes.

"Hey, why do they get guns, but we don't?" Heather asked, glaring at Chris.

"Since the Burning Phoenixes won the last challenge, they get paintball guns. You loser Lions get slingshots and a barrel of paintballs. You each will start on opposite sides of the island from each other. You need to go through the forest to your opponent's side of the island, take their flag, and get to the other side of the island. If you're shot, then you're out. Whichever team successfully gets the other team's flag to their side or hits all the members of the other team with paintballs wins!" Chris explained the rules.

Chef gave each member of the Golden Lions a slingshot.

"Move out!" Chris shouted, blaring his air horn.

Both teams ran off to their respective sides of the island where their ammo waited for them.

Ben handed clips of paintballs to every member of his team before taking the last one for him.

"We're gonna need two members of our team to stay behind and guard our flag," Ben said.

"Why two?" Mike asked.

"Well we're a member over the Lions, so we can at least keep two players here to add more protection to our flag," Ben explained.

"Nice idea, bro, I nominate myself as one of the flag defenders," Owen said.

"Me too," Harold added.

Ben nodded and then turned to the rest of the Phoenixes.

"Let's win this one and keep this streak going," he said, leading the Phoenixes into the forest.

On the Lions' side of the island, Heather and Duncan were fighting for whoever got the most paintballs all while the rest of their team tried gathering as many as they could.

"So who's gonna stay behind and guard the flag?" Geoff asked.

B raised his hand and looked confident.

"Alright, good luck Silent B," Geoff said, clapping B on the back.

The rest of the Lions went into the forest with their slingshots loaded. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Lions, Damien slipped away from the group to do God knows what.

Ben led the Phoenixes into the forest and ducked behind a fallen tree. Gwen appeared next to him and the rest of the Phoenixes hid behind rocks and trees.

"What's the plan?" Gwen asked.

"Grab the flag, don't get painted," Ben responded.

"Wow, that's it? I was expecting a bit more of a plan," Gwen pointed out, lifting her head above the tree, but Ben pulled her back down as a paintball whizzed past her and hit the ground.

Gold pain splattered onto the ground.

She looked at Ben as he aimed his paintball gun over the fallen tree and fired back at the Lions as they ran for cover.

"Spread out, we need to overtake them," Ben said, waving at his teammates.

Everyone began fanning out in hopes of encircling the Lions.

Geoff saw Leshawna running through the trees and pulled back his paintball. He fired and hit her in the arm, spreading gold pain on her.

"Dang it!" she snapped as Geoff tilted his hat.

He then heard a whistle and turned to see DJ standing behind him with his paintball gun.

"Prepare to be red, bro," DJ said, unloading a barrage of red onto his buddy.

"Nice one, bro," Geoff commented, looking at his red painted self.

DJ then went back into the forest as he continued to help the Phoenixes surround the Lions.

Gwen was hiding behind a tree when she heard a twig snap in the distance. She spun around and fired, but hit nothing.

"Hey Gwen," a familiar voice said, causing her to jump.

She turned to face down her ex-boyfriend, Duncan.

"Hello ex," Gwen greeted Duncan.

Both of them had their paintball weapons trained on the other.

"Looks like we're both going down," Duncan said, sneering at Gwen.

Suddenly a red paintball hit him in the back and he turned around shocked, staring down Ben.

"Nope, it looks like just you," Ben said.

Duncan grumbled to himself and then left.

"How many times are you gonna save me?" Gwen asked.

"Once more I think," Ben said, grabbing Gwen.

He pulled her out of the way of a paintball, held her against his chest, leveled his paintball gun over her shoulder, and fired at Bridgette. Gwen looked up at Ben as he fired at Bridgette, not taking an eye off his target. Ben stopped firing as soon as Bridgette was painted red.

"Whoa…," Bridgette said in shock.

"Yeah… whoa…," Gwen muttered, still looking at Ben.

"Let's move. As far as I know, only Leshawna has been taken out of the game, but we got Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette," Ben said, pulling away from Gwen.

"Um… uh… yeah," Gwen agreed, nodding.

(Confessional)

"Um…," Gwen muttered.

(End Confessional)

Gwen and Ben left the paint-soaked Bridgette and started firing at more Lions, taking out Katie and Lindsay.

"Five down, four to go. I have a feeling they left B to guard their flag," Ben said.

"According to Dawn, Mike, and Zoey, he's very smart," Gwen said.

"I wonder what kind of traps he's made for us," Ben muttered.

Izzy was busy hunting down the other three with Dawn, Mike, Zoey, and DJ at her side. A gold paintball then hit Mike in the chest from above.

"Up in the trees!" DJ shouted.

The rest of the Phoenixes fired up into the trees and soon enough a painted Noah fell out.

"There all we need is Heather," Zoey said before a gold paintball hit her in the chest.

"Ow…," she complained.

Izzy, Dawn, and DJ fired back to where the paintball came from as Mike and Zoey left.

Heather was hiding behind a large rock as paint covered it. She took one look over the rock and was hit right in the forehead with a paintball.

"OW!" she complained.

Ben and Gwen came out of the forest and walked out onto the Golden Lions' beach.

"Get down!" Gwen called out, pushing Ben and herself to the ground as several paintballs went over their heads.

Ben looked up at Gwen as she was practically lying on top of her. Ben fired his paintball gun at B, hitting the silent Lion in the chest.

"Thanks," Ben said, smiling up at Gwen.

"I think B was the last player," Gwen pointed out.

"Then we win!" Ben exclaimed.

A helicopter flying above caused both Gwen and Ben to look up.

"There is still one Lion left! The game is still on just like the two Phoenixes getting it on right here on national TV!" Chris shouted.

Ben and Gwen blushed and got away from each other.

"Who the hell is left?" Gwen asked.

Ben thought for a bit and then realized.

"Damien! He slipped past us all!" Ben pointed out, grabbing the golden flag flapping in the wind.

On the Phoenixes' side of the beach Owen and Harold were standing on either side of the red flag that flapped in the wind.

"Did you hear what Chris said? There's only one Lion left! We can win this!" Owen said.

"Yeah, you can handle the fort. I need to go use it!" Harold called out, running toward the bushes.

"Harold! Don't leave me!" Owen cried out.

He looked around frantically and was then hit in the stomach with a paintball fired from the bushes.

"I'm hit! Oh, world fading…," Owen groaned, coughing as he fell to the ground dramatically.

He reached out to a pair of legs that approached him.

"I'll take this and… this," Damien said, taking the flag and Owen's paintball gun.

"Owen, what's going on?" Harold asked, coming out of the bush only to be shot by Damien.

Damien didn't say anything else as he walked through the forest. He passed by Izzy, Dawn, and DJ and shot them all down.

Ben and Gwen were running through the forest in order to get the Lions' flag to their side of the beach.

"I hope Harold and Owen were able to keep the flag safe," Gwen said.

She was then shot in the chest with a red paintball. She looked down at her chest and then at Ben. Ben turned only to be shot as well.

"Game, set, and match," Damien said, taking the gold flag from Ben as he walked back to the Lions' side of the beach.

"And the Golden Lions win the game!" Chris shouted from his helicopter.

Both teams returned to the main camp where Chris gave the Golden Lions their prize for winning the paintball game, a whole bunch of various candies and treats. Owen looked heartbroken seeing the Lions eat the sweets in front of him.

"What happened?" Ben asked Owen.

"Harold left to go pee and Damien caught us both by surprise," Owen said, sniffling back tears.

Everyone on the Phoenixes looked at Harold.

"What? I had to go, God!" he exclaimed.

That night at the elimination ceremony, everyone was awaiting to get a marshmallow, though one of them will not be getting one.

"You all have voted and one of you will be going home tonight," Chris said.

(Confessional)

"You made me miss out on candy and sweets!" Owen cried.

"You need to stop pretending to be an awesome leader, God!" Harold complained.

(End Confessional)

"And the campers that will not be walking on the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers to never return are Gwen, Leshawna, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Izzy, Owen, and DJ!" Chris announced, tossing marshmallows to all of them.

"Mmm, marshmallows," Owen said, finding some happiness in the marshmallow.

"There is only one marshmallow here, one of you will be leaving us tonight," Chris said to Ben and Harold.

Gwen looked at Ben worriedly.

(Confessional)

"Please, not him," Gwen pleaded.

(End Confessional)

"And the contestant leaving us tonight is… Harold!" Chris called out, tossing Ben a marshmallow.

Harold got to his feet and sighed.

"Bye everyone," he said, walking with Chef to the Boat of Losers.

(Voting Results)

Gwen: Harold

Owen: Harold

Izzy: Harold

Mike: Harold

Zoey: Harold

Dawn: Harold

Leshawna: Harold

Harold: Ben

DJ: Harold

Ben: Harold

Harold: 9 Votes

Ben: 1 Vote

Harold gets voted off.

That night in the spa resort, Ben came to Gwen's room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi…," Gwen responded, still embarrassed from before.

Ben walked into her room and he handed her one of his books.

"Hmm, GMZ?" Gwen questioned.

"Genetically Modified Zombie," Ben explained.

"Sounds nice," Gwen responded, smiling softly.

"So, about earlier when Chris kind of called out that you were on top of me, are you okay? That must have been embarrassing," Ben said.

Gwen looked away, blushing and then stared back at Ben.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good," Ben responded.

(Confessional)

"Screw it!" Gwen shouted.

(End Confessional)

Gwen suddenly grabbed Ben and kissed him smack on the lips. Ben was surprised at first, but quickly kissed Gwen back.

Outside a helicopter was hovering with a camera pointed at Gwen and Ben.


	4. Welcome To The Gridiron!

**Welcome To The Gridiron!**

Gwen was asleep with Ben's copy of GMZ in her arms. She woke up before Chris's morning wakeup call and smiled at seeing the picture of Ben on the back of his book.

She got up and walked out in her pajamas, a black t-shirt and shorts. Gwen walked out into the dining room where several other members of her team were at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning all," Gwen greeted them, sitting down next to Owen, who was busy engulfing a large plate of food.

"Wow Gwen, you seem to be in a really good mood," DJ pointed out.

"Yeah girl, what's up?" Leshawna asked.

"Nothing's up, just in a good mood is all," Gwen responded.

"Are you sure? Or do you want to give us a different answer after watching this?" Mike asked, pressing the play button on a TV remote.

Everyone in the dining room looked up at the TV and everyone saw the video of Gwen and Ben kissing last night.

"How did that get there!?" Gwen shouted, getting to her feet.

Right on cue, Ben walks into the dining room and saw the video of him and Gwen kissing.

All of the Phoenixes turned to face the writer as he struggled to find the exact words to say.

"Good morning," Ben finally decided to greet them, sitting down next to Gwen, who blushed furiously.

"So…," Zoey said, trying to get past any awkwardness.

"I'm gonna say this now, what's going on right there is mine and Gwen's business," Ben said calmly, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Should have thought of that before making out on national television," Leshawna responded.

Gwen gave her a look.

"Sorry," Leshawna apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna ignore it and kill Chris the moment I see him," Gwen growled.

"Please report to the center of camp pronto campers!" Chris's voice came out through some speakers in the room.

All of the Phoenixes and all of the Lions came out of their cabins and met up at the loudspeaker pole.

"Hey Owen, I snagged you some leftover candies from our prize yesterday," Geoff whispered to the large Phoenix, handing him some candy.

"Bro, you're the best!" Owen exclaimed, eating the candy.

"Alright maggots! Chris wants a sports challenge, so the challenge for today is a game of football!" Chef shouted, appearing in a referee's uniform.

Several of the guys looked excited for the idea, but most of the girls weren't too happy about it.

"Please tell me it's tackle," Duncan said.

"Of course it is! Each team needs a quarterback, a running back, four receivers, a tight end, and two offensive linemen! On defense you need four corner backs, two safety, and three linebackers!" Chef shouted.

"Sweet," Duncan said, glaring at Ben.

Ben ignored him and turned back to his team.

"I played quarterback in high school," he pointed out.

"Well, we got our QB, I can be a tight end" DJ said.

"I don't know football," Owen pointed out.

"Owen, you can be my offensive guard man," Ben said, putting a hand on the large man's back.

"What's that?" Owen asked.

"Basically you got to protect me," Ben said.

"I can do that," Owen said.

"Leshawna, you seem really strong, do you think you could help Owen protect me?" Ben asked.

"Psh, I can carry this whole team on my back," Leshawna responded.

"Then Izzy, Mike, Zoey, and Dawn can be receivers," Ben added.

"What about me?" Gwen asked, growing a little nervous.

"You can be a running back," Ben said, smiling at the Goth.

"Nice, what about on defense?" DJ asked.

On the Lions, Duncan started taking control as the team's quarterback.

"Noah, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Damien are the receivers, Katie is the tight end, B and Geoff are the offensive linemen, and Heather is the running back," Duncan said.

"Um, no, I'm not playing just to get thrown around," Heather said.

"You're playing or your going home!" Chef shouted.

Heather grumbled to herself. On defense the Phoenixes had Leshawna, Owen, and DJ as linebackers, Ben and Gwen as safeties, and Izzy, Mike, Zoey, and Dawn as cornerbacks. The Lions had B, Geoff, and Duncan as linebackers, Heather and Damien as safeties, and Noah, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Katie as cornerbacks.

"Alright, now that you're team is all set up, go get dressed into your gear!" Chef shouted, throwing a box of football gear at both teams.

They all went into their rooms or cabins or bathrooms to get dressed into the football uniforms and gear.

Gwen walked out of her room just as Ben walked out of his.

"You look good," Ben said, holding his helmet under his arms.

Gwen blushed.

"And don't worry about that video. Who cares if we were kissing? It's not like either of us were in a relationship at the time," Ben went on.

"I know, it was just I haven't been through a season on this show without some kind of relationship. First it was Trent and then it was Duncan, now it's…," Gwen rambled on, but Ben cut her off with a quick kiss.

Gwen smiled and grabbed her helmet.

(Confessional)

"He's so sweet!" Gwen gushed.

(End Confessional)

The two teams met out in a specially designed football field. All of the yard markers were there and Chef stood in midfield as referee. Several interns were operating the cameras and Chris sat in a pedestal off to the side of the field like a Roman emperor waiting for his slaves to be eaten by lions.

"There will be four quarters of five minutes for the game, whoever has the highest score at the end of the game wins, and loser sends someone home. Here comes the coin toss, since the Lions won the last challenge, they pick!" Chef shouted.

"Tails," Duncan said.

Chef flipped a coin and it landed on tails.

"Lions win the toss! Do you start or wait?" Chef asked.

"We start," Duncan said, taking the ball.

Chef took them to the starting point, their own twenty-yard line.

The Lions were huddled up as Duncan told his teammates what to do. Ben gathered his guys up and smiled.

"Alright stay on your guy, Gwen and I will provide help, and Owen, Leshawna, and DJ, hit Duncan and Heather as hard as you can," Ben said.

"Oh with pleasure," Leshawna said, cracking her knuckles.

Both teams lined up on the twenty-yard line and Duncan hiked the ball. All four receivers ran out across the field with the Phoenix's cornerbacks providing cover. Ben was in front of the pack and Gwen was behind them. Owen pushed through Geoff and Bridgette and was heading straight for Duncan.

"Uh oh!" Duncan called out as Owen collided with him, knocking him down at the twelve-yard line.

Chef whistled and it was now second down.

"Protect me better!" Duncan shouted, getting to his feet.

DJ high-fived with Owen and they got back into position.

Duncan hiked the ball and threw the ball for Lindsay to catch, but she let it go straight through her hands. The ball ended up in Ben's hands and he began running down the field, scoring a touchdown.

"Phoenixes score on a pick-six!" Chef announced.

Ben held the ball up over his head before spiking it. The rest of his team ran to him and celebrated the touchdown.

"The score is now seven-nothing, Lions will get the ball at their twenty!" Chef called out.

The Lions' next drive ended quickly on a run play. Owen ran into Heather and knocked the ball out of her hands for a fumble. DJ picked it up and ran with it, but Duncan had tackled him at the fifteen-yard line.

"Fumble! Phoenixes recover!" Chef called out.

Ben stood in between Owen and DJ before snapping the ball. Owen bounced Duncan into Geoff and DJ and Leshawna took care of B, allowing Ben to have a clear look to pass the ball to Gwen. She ran in for the touchdown.

"Phoenixes score! Up fourteen to zero!" Chef called out.

Ben ran over and picked Gwen up off the ground in a big hug. Three minutes into the first quarter and the Phoenixes were already up by two scores.

"Nice catch," Ben said to Gwen, resting his facemask against hers

She blushed and Duncan looked pissed.

On the next drive for the Lions, Duncan kept it and ran all the way to midfield before Ben took him down. The next play was a pass to Damien, who took it to the twenty. Finally, Duncan kept it again and ran it in for a touchdown at the end of the first quarter.

"Lions score! Phoenixes still lead fourteen to seven!" Chef called out.

Ben started out on the twenty-yard line and hiked it. He dropped back and immediately saw Duncan running straight for him. He ducked at the last second and the delinquent went right over him. Ben began running horizontally before passing it to DJ, who ran out of bounds at the thirty-yard line.

Time was ticking away in the second quarter and Ben handed the ball off to Gwen who ran out of bounds at the thirty-six-yard line. Ben then quickly snapped the ball and dropped back, heaving it for a long pass to Zoey who was knocked out of bounds by Bridgette at the twenty-one-yard line of the Lions. Ben was smiling, knowing he was pulling a good drive. He hiked the ball and dropped back before taking off in a run. Heather was the only one between him and the goal line, but Ben was much larger than her and ran right over her before scoring another touchdown.

"Touchdown, Phoenixes! Score is twenty-one to seven!" Chef called out.

Even Chris was mildly impressed by Ben's athletic performance. Heather was still lying on the ground; however, and Ben ran over to check on her.

"Get away from me!" Heather snapped, pushing him away as she got to her feet.

She tore off her helmet and swung it at Ben, but he backed away, so she just tossed it onto the ground. She then stormed off the field.

"Heather, get back here!" Duncan called out angrily.

"Screw you delinquent! I quit!" Heather called out.

Chef then blew his whistle.

"Lions forfeit and therefore lose! Phoenixes win the challenge!" he declared.

"Oh come on, Chef, we can play without her!" Duncan insisted.

"I blew my whistle, boy! Decide who you're going to vote off tonight!" Chef shouted.

"Oh, I have an idea," Duncan muttered, glaring over at Heather.

Ben just watched as the Lions walked off the field. He was then tackled to the ground by the rest of his team.

"Oh my God, you just ran over her!" Gwen shouted in his ear.

"She was in the way," Ben responded simply.

"Dude, you need to be like team leader or something. In all three challenges, you took charge, and led us," Mike said.

"No, in the first challenge we won because of Sadie, we lost the second challenge, and then we won today because of Heather quitting," Ben responded modestly.

"We'll put it to a vote tonight," Owen said.

That night, the voting went into effect for both teams. For the Lions, all of the marshmallows were given to everyone except for Duncan and Heather. Chris looked at the final marshmallow before throwing it at Duncan.

"You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT!? FU…," Heather screamed before being silenced by Chef.

He then dragged her away, kicking, and took her in the Boat of Losers.

(Voting Results)

Noah: Heather

Bridgette: Heather

Geoff: Heather

B: Heather

Duncan: Heather

Heather: Duncan

Lindsay: Heather

Katie: Heather

Damien: Heather

Heather: 8 Votes.

Duncan: 1 Vote.

Heather gets voted off.

Inside the spa resort the Phoenixes were calling home, they passed around a hat, and each member put in a piece of paper with either a yes or a no to whether or not Ben should be team leader.

Ben then put his response in it and then began pulling all of the votes out of the hat.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and no," Ben read off the votes.

Despite voting no, everyone else voted him in as leader of the Burning Phoenixes.

"Alright, I'll be the leader during challenges only. But if we lose, I will not order you to vote off a specific member," Ben said.

The Phoenixes went into applause and Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's upper body.

"Can't wait for the next challenge," she said.


End file.
